


bile

by sweetkohi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, F/M, Funny, Oneshot, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: Your birthday has always been just another day for you. You’d like to think that this changes after you start dating Yamaguchi, but.. he forgets.Because he was with Yachi.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/You
Kudos: 30





	bile

**Author's Note:**

> You'll see how this goes.

The glow of your skin attracts the eyes of a few passersby, stopping to stare at you. You were idle in the illuminated halls, standing near a shining window. The light coming from the sun cascaded onto your frame, and it seemed like you were shimmering an incandescent shade of dandelion and vermillion. A wistful looks tugs onto your facial features, but you meet eyes with the people that pass by you. A small smile forms on your lips, and even if it wasn’t genuine, it would suffice. Multitudes of both your upperclassmen wave at you, greeting you a happy birthday with a cheery tone and a smile. You return their gesture, thanking them quietly, but you didn’t feel as enthusiastic about your own birth as they were. 

It was just another day, you thought. You appreciated the greetings, especially from your family and whatnot, but you weren’t looking for materialistic things on this day. You were more on the practical side, preferring to avoid someone else’s money being spent on you. That didn’t mean you wouldn’t accept any gifts, you just felt like you didn’t really need anything in particular. You’d love and cherish everything that you received, though..

\-----

The bell rings, echoing throughout the halls, and you stand away from the window meekly. You start hoisting your bag as you make your way to the first class of the morning. Upon entering the room, you spot a few of your friends, who greet you excitedly. A giggle leaves your lips and you return their greetings, settling into your desk as you spend most of your time talking to them in class. They slide you gifts of items that they knew you wanted; to which you have a fun time unwrapping in class. 

The remainder of your day flashes by just as quickly, and you’re even gifted a cute stationery from a classmate of yours. The stationery follows a theme of your favorite anime, your favorite character plastered onto the items. For once, your eyes light up and you thank someone wholeheartedly, to which they scratch their neck awkwardly whilst fawning at your elated expression. 

Maybe, just maybe, you were letting a few gifts sway your opinion on your day, as you were looking forward to meeting up with a certain person today. The pessimistic mood that you were donning earlier escaped you. You had no thoughts -- and your head was empty. The only thing you could think about at this point was no other than your boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. You caught his gaze briefly when you were in the halls, blush tinting his cheeks upon seeing you. He hadn’t said anything to you during that moment, ushering to follow Yachi. The two were usually joined at the hip (If Yachi wasn’t at Kiyoko’s and Yamaguchi at Tsukishima’s,) so it wasn’t a surprise that they were together.

Your friends told you to be more aware, to be at least a bit suspicious of them, but you swore that Yachi was head over heels for your other fellow manager. That’s why you just smile at the two of them, before turning on your heel to head to your next class. Who knows, maybe they were preparing something for you. You just wouldn’t have to get your hopes up.

\--

By lunch, you were already a bit tired of repeating yourself, sounding like a broken record. You were thankful for all of these people to even bother greeting you, but.. It wasn’t the greeting that you were exactly looking for. You were waiting on Yamaguchi, who hasn’t said anything to you yet, so you were getting a little bit… anxious. You didn’t want to let your nervousness get the best of you, and you sure as hell didn’t want to doubt your own boyfriend. It seemed like your discomfort was awfully visible, because Hinata poked at your side, and you faced him.

He pouts at you, and your heart almost skips a beat.

“Y/N, you haven’t touched your food.. I’m really hungry, so if you don’t mind, Can I have that?” Hinata says with a whine, drawing out the last letter of your name as he points at the warm meal in front of you. 

Oh. 

So that’s what he was worried about.

Upon hearing the ginger’s words, you stare down at the tray below you. Your meal was barely touched, the mountain of rice still perfectly formed, the curry still hot on the side. You look back up at him, and before you can utter a word, Kageyama speaks loudly at your side. “Boke, Hinata!” His dark blue eyes narrow at the ginger, and you know you’re doomed for a ton of yelling. “Damn.. so this is what happens when I get in between these two idiots..” You sigh, blinking wearily. Hinata sputters at the younger first year, and the two have already started their hourly banter. 

“It’s L/N’s birthday today, why would you ask to eat their food, you fatass!” He exclaims, pointing down at your tray. You were.. trying to dig into it, shoving a spoonful of rice and curry in your mouth as they fought. The orange haired male pipes up immediately, and you’re pretty sure that these two are going to yell your ears off. “Fatass?! Who are you calling a fatass? Baka Kageyama, Baka!” He spouts at the taller male angrily, pointing at him like he had just committed treason. “You’re the fatass! You’re always drinking milk every five seconds! You’re already tall, so what are you trying to do here, huh?! Are you trying to turn into a lanky beanpole like Tsukishima?” 

You facepalm, and continue to feed yourself. You didn’t know what was worse; sitting between these two or sitting between Nishinoya and Tanaka. Both duos were at least the same amount of.. Chaotic and noisy. Not like you weren’t.. But you weren’t as loud as these two. You continue to stuff your face, swallowing another piping spoonful of curry. Finally, you feel full.. And satisfied. Satisfied enough that you set your spoon down, before glaring at the two of them. You flick the boys in the middle of their foreheads, following with a quick chop. “Be quiet already! The both of you eat just as much, so you shouldn’t talk! Settle down before I beat both of your asses! Let me eat in peace!”

A few people turn to look at the three of you, the cafeteria going a bit silent at your little outburst. They all stare at you blankly, so you, Kageyama and Hinata stare back like a bunch of deer caught up in headlights. Tanaka and Nishinoya spot you from another table, before whistling “That’s my girl! Go beat some ass, Y/N!” Tanaka cheers, and Nishinoya starts hyping you up. The cafeteria starts to laugh, and some people start dying of laughter. You and the two idiots join them in laughter, and you feel Yamaguchi and Yachi's gazes on you from across the cafeteria..

\--- 

The end of the day arrives quicker than expected, so you head towards the gym, where volleyball practice is taking place. You arrive a bit earlier out of anticipation, since you were really looking forward to whatever Yamaguchi was planning. That’s.. If he was even planning anything.

Nonetheless, you head to the changing room, quickly strip off your garments, and change into your Karasuno gym uniform. You leave the changing room right away, heading into the gym with a smile on your face. Within a few seconds of your arrival, Tanaka and Nishinoya launch themselves before you, latching onto you as they tackle you to the ground. “Happy birthday hugs from your favorite Senpai’s!!” You’re taken aback by the sudden impact of the fall, and the amount of body-weight that was being hounded onto you. They wrap both of their arms around you, and you heave under them, coughing out as you start to laugh. “Owww, Who told the two of you that you’re allowed to hop on me like this?” You choke out, but you struggle to return their hug anyways. 

The third years start pooling into the gymnasium, followed by Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei. They chuckle at your little display, and Coach Ukai smirks childishly, but swats a hand as he looks down at the three of you. “Glad to see that you two have all this energy, but don’t waste it on suffocating L/N, okay? I expect to see the same amount of energy during these practices.” The boys roll off of you the second they hear Coach Ukai’s words, and you slowly sit up, dusting yourself off. Takeda shuffles the papers in his grasp, looking down at you with a smile as you start to get up from the ground. “Happy birthday L/N.” You thank him with a grin. 

The volleyball club was making your birthday ten times better, so you weren’t complaining. You thank your teacher, before turning to the third years who started to greet you. You were paying so much attention to them that you didn’t notice Tsukishima, Yamaguchi or Yachi walk in together. They didn’t understand what all of the fuss was about, except for the tall giraffe, of course. Yachi stuttered nervously, and Yamaguchi looked dead in the face. (Pretty sure it was the death of second hand embarrassment.) “Y-Y/N, it’s your birthday?” They both said in unison, standing next to each other and everything. Their postures were the same, and they had the same expression on their faces. You feel your heart stop momentarily, and the colors seep out of your face just as quick.They both apologize profusely, and of course, Tsukishima adds a little comment to make the situation worse. 

“I didn’t know you’d be a crappy boyfriend, Tadashi. No wonder you’re with Yachi all of the time..” He mutters, and everyone in the gym stills quietly.Tanaka and Nishinoya mouth a small “Damn.” under their breaths, and you feel like beating them up for some reason. You feel your hands grow clammy, and your face is suddenly hot. The bubbly feelings you had prior just flourished, and your heart hurt at the mere thought of your boyfriend cheating. You didn’t want to think the two had something going on, but it was all too true right now. Your eyes darken if they weren’t dark enough already, shrouded in a cloudy grey, as if their color was drained in an instant. 

Yamaguchi instantly walks towards you, grabbing your hands as he pulls them closer to you. He intertwines your hands, an apologetic look on his face as he attempts to pull you closer to him. It was too late, you couldn’t even focus on looking on his face at the moment. You were so dead-set on Yachi, who was behind him. She was a kind girl, but.. The look of her now made your blood boil. Up until now, you didn’t realize how much time that they spent together. Hell, you were pretty sure that Yamaguchi spent more time with Yachi than he did with you. The thing is, the more you stared at her, the more you noticed that she didn’t look as apologetic as your boyfriend.

She looked like the team when they won a volleyball game.

Yachi looked like she conquered you.

Like she took something that belonged to you. 

And she did. 

You feel a surge of bile in the back of your throat, Yamaguchi’s apology coming in one ear and going out of the other. You were fixated on the ditzy, clumsy blonde behind you to realize that Yamaguchi was actually explaining the situation to you. Finally, you meet your gaze with his, and you suddenly let go of his hands, retracting yours away. Your next response practically shatters everyone’s hearts in the room, since they know full well that there was no going back after this situation.

“It’s okay, Yamaguchi.” You say airily, your eyes lidded, and you looked sick. “At least Tsukki managed to give me a birthday gift in your place.” You continue, leaning a bit forward to brush a strand of hair out of his face. It was sticking to his forehead as usual, and he tensed. You usually brushed his hair or caressed it lovingly.. but now, it had a different tone to it. 

“Now, I’m going to repay that favor.” 

The bile surges out of your throat.

You throw up on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ..I'm not sorry. 
> 
> -moka


End file.
